How to Use: Shipyard
This article is intended for servers which have a "Shipyard" World. This is a separate feature found on Navycraft servers. Following information is only reverent to servers that have them. Description The shipyard is a world within the server which is intended to allow players to construct new vehicles. The shipyard is designed to store a player's master copy whatever vehicle they have built so they can be reused. Shipyards consist of specific / specialized plots that allows for certain vehicles to be made. Typically there are 3 type plots generally used on navycraft servers, while newer ones had additional sizes for certain vehicle types; Ships, Aircraft, and Tanks. Theses types of plots can also vary in sizes. *Ship Plots: Ship1, Ship2, Ship3, Ship4, Ship5. *Hangar Plots: Hangar1, Hangar2 *Tanks Plots: Tank1 On most navycraft servers that do have functional shipyard, players are allotted a Plot as part of rewards for rank achievement. When ranking is enabled, this system of plots allows for players to claim a plot based on the number of Rank points they have earn. When enough points, this will unlock more and larger plots. Ranking system is tied into the shipyard world when fully implemented. Not all versions of Navycraft have a shipyard that is functional. Other things in a functional shipyard includes saving of plots and even using World Edit without issue of damaging the shipyard. However, it is possible to make a primitive version of the shipyard to allow for vehicles to be spawn from a master copy in a safe place. There would no means regulate plots these free standing spaces. This article features how to use a functional shipyard How Get Started Follow the steps listed here to being claiming a plot in the shipyard dependent on which vehicle you want to build. ; Step 1 : Check what Plot Rewards you have. Do the command /shipyard. This will show a text/ascii list of plots rewards. On the left are plots you own, on left potential plots to be claimed. ; Step 2 : Choose which type plot you wish to claim, then type /shipyard open (type plot) Example: /shipyard open ship1. You will then be teleported to a open plot in the shipyard. ; Step 3 : Back of the plot consists of 2 signs, the top sign and bottom one. To claim this plot, you will click the top sign that says "Claim". The plot's ownership will be transferred to YOU. You are now free to build in this plot with limited world edit powers you are given, ONLY in this plot. The Basics Things you should know about using the Shipyard. Shipyard Commands All commands used inside plots can be found in /shipyard help or /sy Help. How Do I Get More Plots? When ranks system is turned on there are two methods of acquiring plots. * 1 Earn Rank Points & Get Promoted : The Regular method of getting new plot is to win fights and earn Rank points. When you get Promotion, you will be granted additional plots and money to spawn your vehicles. /shipyard will show your additional plots you have earned on the right side of the list you can claim. * 2 Donations : Only other method at this time is to give money to keep the server going. Rewards will be granted depending on the donation to the player. This will result in additional plots, unique sizes plots ordinary players can't get and Private Shipyards for yourself. The owner of the server must grant these plots or person with server control to setup shipyard for the player in question. Plot Teleporting *How get to your plot : All plots can be teleported to from no matter where you are in the server. A player needs only to do the following * Step 1 : do /shipyard list * Step 2 : Choose on the list of plots you wish to teleport to. On the left side of the list you will see series of numbers. Example: 1, 2, etc. These are individual plot numbers which are next type plot it is. Ship1, Ship2 etc. * Step 3 : Teleport to the plot by typing /shipyard tp (plot #) Example : /shipyard tp 1. You will be immediately be teleported to that exact plot from your current location. Building in a Plot Before following steps are followed, please remember to Read & Follow the Server's rules on Vehicle Construction. Each vehicle type will have it's own rules guidelines. ; Tip 1 Vehicle Orientation : Check guide lines on how vehicle is suppose to be in a plot. Example a Ship plot (does not matter which), will always back of the ship is where the plot signs are. Ship's floor must be at level (level 63) or slightly higher. Superstructures can be taller than the floor is of the shipyard. ; Tip 2 Make a Vehicle that Matches the Plot : While server encourages people to be creative, the server does specifically wants at vehicle in the plot (or the main vehicle, more one can be in a plot) be what type plot it is. A Tank plot, must have a Tank of some kind in it. Not a box with sign "Tank" on it. A ship must resemble to the best ability of the owner, a Ship/Submarine and it's attached smaller ones be same. Example if a Hangar1 has flying saucer, it fine, but its a rectangle with holes cut into it. That's not acceptable. ; Tip 3 Use the Example / Shipyard Models for Help : In the shipyard there will be a area designate for types of weapons, special purpose signs, and other equipment type signs vehicles can potentially be equipped with. Please use this area, do /warp shipyard to get there. ; Tip 4 Make sure you don't use Illegal blocks : There are some Minecraft blocks that are not usable on Minecraft vehicles Navycraft for coding reasons or possibly of vehicle glitching/malfunctioning. The shipyard center will have listing or in the wiki. Generally a block that used as part world where vehicles are used, can't be used as part of the vehicle itself. Such as Water blocks, Air blocks, or any kind of dirt. However, special function Minecraft blocks can't be use either, such as blocks that can "fall" such as gravel, sand, red sand, Options You need Staff Help ; Long Term Saving Vehicles : While all plots have the ability to be "Saved", the Shipyard has a built-in saving method. The command is found on in the shipyard help list. This called Shipyard Scheme. This is a temporary storage method should you want build something else in your plot. However should there be reset of the shipyard for whatever reason, these saved vehicles could be lost. However, Staff can save the vehicle into Long Term scheming, which only staff can do. These design will be saved and accessibly from the webpage and downloaded by staff at request as long as player has plot for the vehicle size requested. Category:Guides